Omar starts counting at 50, and he counts by fives. If 50 is the 1st number that Omar counts. what is the 10th number that he counts?
Answer: What is the first number that he counts? $50$ What is the second number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&50 + 5 \\ &= 55\end{align*}$ What is the third number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&50 + 5 + 5 \\ &= 50 + (2 \times 5) \\ &= 60\end{align*}$ What is the 10th number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&50 + (9\times5) \\ &= 50 + 45 \\ &= 95\end{align*}$